tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fordson E1A Major
The Fordson E1A Major was built by Ford of Britain from 1951 to 1964 in Dagenham, Essex, England. Model History :For Company history see The Fordson Major E1A Tractor was launched in 1951 at the Smithfield Royal Show. New Major Design begun in 1944 to replace the old E27N model which dated from the 1920s. The plan being to have one basic engine that would be built in diesel, petrol, or vaporising oil versions. The new tractor was in the 40 h.p. range with a totally new overhead valve engine. To equalize the power, the diesel model had a bore that was larger to increase engine capacity from 3,260 to 3,604 cc. The tractor was larger and heavier than the Fordson E27N it replaced. The transmission was a six forward and twin reverse gear model actuated by a single plate clutch fitted with spur gear final drive, and optional side mounted belt pulley. Power Major Introduced in 1958 with several improvements; Super Major 2012]] The Fordson Super Major Tractor replaced the Power Major in 1960. This major upgrade of the E1A range was to be the last . The introduction of "Qualitrol", flow control and position control hydraulic system was a significant improvement over previous models. Engine power was increased to 54 h.p., disc brakes added, and a differential lock. In 1962 the former blue and orange colour scheme was changed for a new livery of mainly blue with white grill, mudguards and wheels as the lead up to the colour scheme used on the 100 range that was to follow. Conversions 4-wd conversion s/n 2123 on display at the Bath and Southwest Tractor show in 2009]] Roadless started to build 4-wheel drive versions, by fitting a powered front axle and a transfer box to obtain power from the drive train. County also built 4-wheel drive versions and Crawler tracked versions. Other manufactures used the skid units (Engine and Gear box-axle assembly to build custom machines out of. The most notable being the Doe Triple D tractor. Timeline * In ? Factory locations Specification See Infobox for basic details Available in Petrol, Petrol/TVO or Diesel fuel versions Variations and Options * Side mounted belt pulley * Optional hydraulic linkage * Industrial versions 1275318 Serial Numbers Information Preserved Machines As many people grew up with these on farms, as well as the Ferguson TE20, it makes them a popular choice for collectors first tractor, and there are a lot of old ones about as they were kept for yard tractors and odd jobs, or many remained on smaller farms which have only recently replaced them with more modern tractors with cabs and other luxuries. They were built in the 10,000's as farms looked to replace the pre war models, or move to a bigger machine in the 50's & 60s. Customised or Modified Special's A lot of Fordson Majors have been Customised by adding 6 Cylinder engines or bigger & other modifications for use as tractor Pullers. (Please list these separately below). Gallery See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques ** Ford & Fordson Association * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) See also *Fordson for general history of early Ford tractors *Fordson Model F *Fordson Model N *Fordson E27N Major *Fordson Dexta * Ford Tractors for Post Fordson era / 1963 tractor history. *Ford N series *Ford-Ferguson *Ford 1000 series ; Four-wheel drive converters *County *Roadless References / Sources Articles in *Tractor & Machinery Magazine *Classic Tractor Magazine External Links * E1A Major E1A Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:40 hp tractors Category:1 (model number)